SHE
Appearance SHE is a ghostly and spiritual figure, pure white in coloration, and completely transparent. Her overall appearance vaguely represents a middle-aged woman, with long hair that seemingly stretches for eternity, shining white and pupil-less eyes, and supple skin. Ghostly "arms" and sprites are always seen drifting off from the main body of SHE. SHE possesses an aura to her that no one can describe nor explain. Powers/Abilities Wisdom: SHE's knowledge and wisdom is unfathomably vast and ever expanding. While not all knowing and all seeing, SHE always has a clear idea of what goes on within in the multiverse, and can predict what events may happen in the near future. SHE knows things about oneself that they themselves don't even know, and can accurately guess what a person may be thinking or feeling. It has been stated that when you are in the presence of SHE, you are unknowingly transported to an empty void in time and space. Once you leave, you come are not same person as you were when you entered. SHE works in very mysterious ways, as the wisdom and information that SHE holds is never relayed for free. There is always a price to pay. The seeker of knowledge must always have three, very specific items to sacrifice to SHE in order for her to show herself. It is up to the user to figure out what those items are. In Dante's case, the Heart of the Multiverse embedded within his soul, is enough to summon her. Even then, there is a good chance that SHE still won't show up. Another incredibly strange way that SHE operates, is the exact way that she gives answers. You see, SHE will answer whatever question that one may have, but said answer will never be clear cut. SHE could say anything and everything as an answer, that the seeker translates as mere nonsense. However, everything that SHE says is the answer that the seeker was looking for; it is up to them to decipher whatever SHE meant. As stated previously, the mythical being will always give the user the answer that they're looking for, as nonsensical as it may seem at first. However, there is a catch: SHE will give the answers, and then take something in return. Other than the three items that the seeker would have already sacrificed, SHE will also rip away a fourth item from the user as well. It could be anything, really. It could be the user's own sanity, SHE could leave their soul in eternal torment, a loved one could die the next day... Anything that SHE sees fit to take. SHE isn't a hostile or malicious spirit by any means; this is simply how the being operates. In her eyes: great knowledge comes at a cost. If it didn't, then everyone would take advantage of her incredible power. History Not much of anything is known about SHE's true origins. The only concrete bit of information, is that SHE was one of the original beings that was there when the universe was first born. SHE was there for the Big Bang, and has been here since. SHE now "lives" in the Realm of the Ninja, acting as the ninjas' personal gipsy. SHE is usually found at the highest peaks of their mountains, but never in the exact same place. With enough effort, and the right items however, anyone can summon her.